Companies need to efficiently interact with customers to provide services to their customers. For example, customers may need to obtain information about services of the company, may have a question about billing, or may need technical support from the company. Companies interact with customers in a variety of different ways. Companies may have a website and the customer may navigate the website to perform various actions. Companies may have an application (“app”) that runs on a user device, such as a smart phone or a tablet, that provides similar services as a website. Companies may have a phone number that customers can call to obtain information via interactive voice response or to speak with a customer service representative. Companies may also respond to customers using various social media services, such as Facebook or Twitter.
A company may have customer service representatives who send messages to customers, and the company may want to ensure that the messages sent by customer service representatives to customers meet a desired quality level. For example, the company may want to ensure that proper grammar is used, that vulgar words or expletives are not used, and/or that the message has a style or tone that comports with a brand of the company. A company may want to use techniques to ensure that low quality messages are not sent to customers or to automatically modify messages to meet a desired quality level.